


since cosmic light came into my life, i thought i was divine

by littlesaintmick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Cocaine usage, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Recreational drug usage, Smut, handjobs, little bit of impact play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 20:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15759474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesaintmick/pseuds/littlesaintmick
Summary: dean and roman do cocaine and fuck. that's it.





	since cosmic light came into my life, i thought i was divine

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: i don't really promote or approve of the use of drugs such as cocaine. it's extremely addictive and dangerous, and if you are going to do it, all i can say is that you should have someone or someones around you that you trust implicitly to keep you safe and contained, and that you do not do it more than once. drug experimentation happens a lot with a lot of people. be safe, be smart, and don't let people pressure you into it.

Roman was nervous. Of course he was nervous, he’d never done real drugs before-he didn’t drink often, and rarely anything stronger than beer, and he didn’t really count pot, which he also didn’t smoke very often. He didn’t feel a strong draw to inebriate himself for the most part, he liked to be in control of his functions and his brain and he wouldn’t have ever thought to try anything harder than pot-which was fairly common in his neighborhood as a young man and had never caused a problem for him. 

But he trusted Dean. He trusted Dean to keep him safe and make sure that he would be okay. And it wasn’t like they were trying meth-Dean had warned him to stay far, far away from that, evidently from an experience that Dean couldn’t entirely remember. 

He watched as Dean prepared the little lines. He’d suggested snorting it the first time-though they both knew this was likely the only time they were going to partake in this, Dean having not used cocaine in years, and it being less of a need and more of a random thing to try for Roman-instead of smoking it, and Dean had been very thorough about what the differences were and what Roman was to expect from this. Dean sat up, a five from his wallet rolled up and the little mirror with neat lines on it in his other hand. 

“You want me to go first?”

Roman nodded. His heart was racing as Dean easily leaned down and quickly snorted the first line, immediately sitting back up and tilting his head back. He groaned, and Roman blushed at the noise. Dean handed him the mirror and the bill, and Roman took a deep breath. 

Physically, it wasn’t difficult to do, which he’d expected it to be. So that was a nice surprise. The metallic taste was strange and the numbness shocked him for a moment-the roof of his mouth and his nose and his sinuses felt fuzzy and odd and not entirely unpleasant. He blinked rapidly and felt the effects quickly; a rush of energy and something he could only really describe as mania overtaking him. He looked over at Dean, licking his lips at the sight of the bulge under Dean’s jeans. 

“Dean-fuck-”

He moved closer to Dean and kissed his neck, licking up the little bit of sweat on his skin. He felt hungry and needy for touch and for his boyfriend’s skin, he moaned and rocked his hips forward against nothing, Dean’s hand coming up to pull his hair. 

“God-fuck, I forgot what it feels like-unn-fuck-Roman, how-how are you feeling, baby?’

“A lot-it’s a lot-I really want you to touch me-take your clothes off, please-”

Dean pressed his lips to Roman’s and pulled his jacket off, Roman reaching up to run a hand over Dean’s buzzed-short hair, then down to pull Dean’s shirt off. They messily undressed one another, fingers trailing over sweat-damp skin, unable to stop kissing each other. It was an odd sensation, paired with the numbness in his face, but he liked it, and he bit at Dean’s lips until Dean gripped his jaw. 

“Careful, baby-we don’t wanna get too rough while we’re on this-”

Roman nodded, moving to kneel on the ground in front of Dean between his knees. He rested his forearms on Dean’s fuzzy, thick thighs and grabbed his cock with both hands. He leaned in and licked at the shaft, moaning from the taste and heat. He took a moment to admire Dean’s cock, thick and dark and as gorgeous as the rest of him, a full sac and red hair surrounding the base of it. Roman would always love that Dean didn’t shave at all. He leaned back in and wrapped his lips around the head of Dean’s cock, closing his eyes and sucking hard. 

“Oh fuckin’ Christ baby-that’s it, suck on that dick, baby, keep going-”

Roman looked up at Dean and forced his mouth down on Dean’s cock, pushing until it was nudging the back of his numbed throat. He almost cried at the feeling of his throat being filled and stretched and fucked open by his boyfriend’s cock. He sucked harder, working his lips over the shaft, the euphoria still rushing over him and enhanced by the feeling of arousal. 

The euphoric mania was an interesting feeling, his body felt tingly and on fire and cool at the same time, and he felt like he could do anything. He was supremely confident in his abilities right now and grinned around Dean’s cock, grabbing one of Dean’s hands and putting it on the back of his head before pulling off. He held Dean’s cock in one hand and licked at it, looking up at him with big eyes. 

“Fuck my throat, Dean, I want it-”

Dean growled and gripped Roman’s hair in both hands, forcing him right back down on his cock and thrusting up, working his hips in a steady rhythm, his cockhead pounding against the back of Roman’s throat until Roman was almost in tears again. It felt so, so good, getting his throat fucked and his hair pulled. 

“Oh-oh goddamn it, Roman-I’m gonna fuckin’ come, baby, oh-”

Roman whined and moaned around Dean, swallowing around him and encouraging him to come. He desperately needed to taste it, to feel Dean’s hot, thick come covering his throat and tongue. 

“Roman-Ro! Oh-fuck!”

Dean held him down, making sure his cock was all the way down Roman’s throat as he came. He clearly didn’t want Roman to waste a drop of his come, and Roman didn’t, he swallowed over and over again, inhaling quickly, his nose buried against the hair at the base of Dean’s cock. His nostrils were still numb and his eyes rolled back in his head, hips thrusting forward against the couch. The rough material rubbed on his cockhead and he whimpered again, his throat still stuffed with Dean’s still-hard cock.

He slowly pulled off, copious amounts of drool dripping from his lips and connecting his mouth to Dean’s cock. He let the drool keep running, sticking his tongue out. Dean grinned and slapped his cheek lightly, and Roman hummed, hips rolling up again. Dean gripped Roman’s hair and pulled him to sit on the couch, slapping his cheek again. Roman enjoyed being hit in bed, the sting dulled from the still-lasting effects of the coke. 

“You wanna do another line, baby?”

Roman nodded. There was only enough for each of them to do two-Dean had thought that out beforehand, making sure that they wouldn’t be able to keep doing it over and over again-and Roman was happy about that. Dean set it up again, one line for each of them, and held it out to Roman.

“Wanna watch you do it first, baby, bet you look so pretty-”

Roman flipped his hair over one shoulder so that Dean could see him, and he carefully and quickly did his second line. The rush hit him immediately again, and it was again enhanced by the arousal he felt. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking himself over and over, watching while Dean did his own line. Roman growled and pulled Dean onto the floor with him, Dean laying on top of him, their cocks lined up against each other. He thrusted up, eyes rolling back again at the feeling of their hot, slick cocks rubbing. 

“Oh-ohhh fuck Dean-fuck fuck fuck that’s really good-”

“Roman-fuck I’m gonna come all over you-ohh fuck-”

Dean nudged Roman’s legs apart with his knees and braced himself for leverage, thrusting his hips hard against Roman’s body, and Roman threw his head back, banging it on the floor in his enthusiasm. It was unbelievably hot, the feeling of his lover’s muscled, slick body against him, the warmth and weight of him moving against Roman. The difference in their body types felt really stark now; Dean’s thinner body and more defined muscles resting on top of Roman, who was bigger and softer. Dean reached between them and wrapped his hand around both their cocks, covering them both with precome. Roman reached around with both hands and grabbed the meat of Dean’s ass, spreading him enough to press a finger against his hole. 

“Oh!”

“Fuck-can I?”

“Of fuckin’ course you can-c’mon baby, get your finger in me-”

Roman grinned and growled again, shoving one finger into Dean dry. Dean grinned and laughed, throwing his head back and gritting his teeth. 

“Nnnggh-fuck yeah baby-fuck yeah, get it harder baby-fuckin’ go harder, goddamn it-”

Roman moved his finger back and forth hard and fast in Dean, pulling out and bringing his hand up to his mouth and sucking on his fingers. 

“Oh God, you’re fuckin’ filthy right now, Roman-”

Roman grinned around his fingers and got them thoroughly covered in spit before reaching around again and pushing them back into Dean, both at the same time, knowing Dean loved the stretch and burn. The euphoria was still there, like a stun gun going off in his brain over and over, the sensations of having sex only making it all that much more intense. Roman rolled them onto their sides and Dean shoved his own fingers into Roman’s mouth.

“Suck on ‘em, baby, get these nice and wet for that cute little hole-”

Roman whimpered and laved his tongue over the digits in his mouth, slicking them up plenty until Dean was satisfied, and it was only a moment longer before he felt one pressed at his asshole, pushing in deep and without hesitation. He almost drooled, his cock twitching at the feeling of being penetrated. It felt amazing, both of them fingering each other, fucking each other, their cocks rubbing and hot between their bodies. Dean pushed another finger into him, stretching him, opening him up and Roman fucked Dean a little harder and faster. 

“I’m-gonna come soon fuck-Dean I-I’m close, I need to-baby please I need to come-”

“Go on-go on Roman, come for me, shoot all over my dick-”

Roman’s hips jerked and he came, shooting his load all over Dean’s cock and stomach, clenching around Dean’s fingers, and he stabbed his own fingertips at Dean’s prostate until he felt more wet warmth on his chest, Dean crying out and pressing his face to Roman’s shoulder while his hips worked against him. 

They laid there for a few moments, catching their breath, and Roman felt Dean kissing at his skin. He still felt the high from the coke, but he didn’t know if he had it in him to have more sex. Roman kissed Dean’s temple, his cheek and eyelid and nose and the spot on his forehead right between his eyebrows. 

“I love you, bubba.”

“Mmm. Love you too, bun.”

Dean sounded sleepy and gruff, and Roman sat up, running a hand through the mix of their come on his chest, licking up as much of it as he could. He watched Dean do the same thing while laying on the ground, and he had to lean down and kiss him again. Roman truly adored Dean, and the feeling of love was so intense and deep during the high.

Well. It was that deep no matter what, but it felt like Roman was getting smacked in the face with it right at this moment, and he had to attribute that to the drugs.

“What-what do we do now?”

“Do you feel like you wanna do more?”

Roman shook his head. He did like the high, and he knew the comedown would be difficult-there was a reason Dean had stocked up on all of their very favorite comfort foods and made sure the apartment was clean and tidy and all of their clothes and sheets were, too-and he wasn’t looking forward to that, but he’d say it was worth it. Everything was always worth it with Dean.


End file.
